emblem3fandomcom-20200214-history
Keaton Stromberg
Keaton Stromberg is one of the members of Emblem3. He provides the background vocals and produced their original music as well as their music now since they split ways with Syco. He is currently producing other artists music as the band is on a hiatus. Keaton released an album called The Simple Life on March 25th 2017. Background Keaton Robert Stromberg was born in Tarzana, California on July 16, 1996 to William Stromberg and Lariane Claire. He has a brother named Wesley, two nephews named Isaac and Rory, and two sisters, Brooke and Brianna. He also has and uncle named Robert Stromberg who was the director for the film ''Maleficent, ''"Avatar", "OZ the Great and Powerful" and "Alice in Wonderland". Father, William Stromberg, is a film composer with two Grammy nominations. Keaton gets his musical talent from both sides of his family with his mother, Laraine Claire who is a professional harpist and composer. Keaton began with the piano at 6, then picked up the guitar and bass when playing music with his older brother, Wesley. As the kid whose house was always rocking with music, after school Keaton would bring home friends for impromptu concerts. In between summers spent at the Sequim skate park and winters snowboarding at Hurricane Ridge, Keaton would record music for hours on his Mac computer, learning all the newest LogicPro technology. In school, Keaton sang in select choir and at 14 was invited to perform at Carnegie Hall. By 15, it became evident he was going to pursue a career in music and made the hard decision to leave his hometown and move to California with his brother, Wesley. The family packed up and landed in Huntington Beach. It was hard to make friends at first, but the time alone was spent recording new music with Wes and Drew. On breaks they would hit the beach, surf until sunset, then get back to recording again. Band Beginnings Keaton was originally "forced" into the band by his brother Wesley. He quit the band temporarily saying during a performance saying that "they sucked". But he eventually came back later. Keaton also wasn't very enthusiastic about moving to California with the rest of the band, but soon followed them. He played many small shows with the band before auditioning for ''The X Factor (USA). ''He was very thankful about getting through the audition and finishing off 4th place. Keaton does many covers on Youtube and wrote a song about his deceased grandfather whom he loved very much. List of Keaton's songs. List of Keaton's covers. Gallery keaton 1.jpg keaton 2.jpg keaton 3.jpg keaton 4.jpg keaton 6.jpg keaton 7.jpg keaton 8.jpg keaton 9.jpg keaton5.jpg Trivia *His nicknames are "Keater Pan" and "Keats". *He loves photography *Making Mirrors by Gotye is one of his favorite albums of all time. *He has a cat name Zuni and even made a song for him. *He was born at 8:11 am on July 16, and shares the same birthday with his Uncle Robert. *He was born 8 lbs 11 oz *His favorite movie is Juno. *His favorite animal is cats. *3000 Miles is his favorite song form their album Nothing To Lose. *His favorite color is green. *His favorite apps are Instagram, Twitter, and Vine. *He has a best friend named Tyler and they had a web series named TK. *His special talent is placing his foot behind his neck. *His favorite food is turkey paninis *His celebrity crush is Zooey Deschanel. *His biggest pet peeve is having a dirty apartment. *He showers everyday, twice a day. *He wakes up around 8-9 am everyday. *He said his bad habit is not responding to texts. *His shoe size is 8 1/2. *His favorite sport is soccer *His favorite ice cream is Cookies n' Cream *He has an iPhone 6 *His first kiss was in 3rd grade *Keaton does not like buttered popcorn *He has a LX1E Ed Sheeran guitar. *His Snapchat is 'MasterKeats' *His favorite band is Death Cab For Cutie *As of late 2015 he has tried to become Vegan again after a failed attempt in 2014